matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Tyrants! Part 3
Events continue to unfold and Gwen Tennyson learns that this battle between both worlds might be a big misunderstanding. Plot: In the throne room of Apocalips. Vilgax: Your recuperation is going swimingly, Darkseid. Darkseid: Yes, Vilgax. Soon I will be up to full strength again and those Earth people will know my full wrath. Especially the Amazon and Atlantean who did this to me! Desaad: My lord, we may have a problem. Darkseid: What is it Desaad? Desaad: The Mother Box that the one called Batman possessed. Darkseid: Speak! Desaad: It is damaged beyond measure. It is opening Boom Tubes in random slots in both universes. In fact both realities have already made contact. Vilgax: Excellent. It will make our plan all the more sweeter. I can taste Tennyson's defeat now and intend to savor it when I feast on his corpse. Darkseid: Do not get ahead of yourself, Vilgax. The heroes still pose a problem. From what I gather about that Plumber facility, we need to take it out. Desaad: At once, mighty one. I shall send a battalion of Parademons to destroy it and kill everyone inside. Darkseid: Good. Steppenwolf! Steppenwolf: Yes, my lord. Darkseid: Lead the assault. Destroy that facility and kill everyone on sight. Steppenwolf: With pleasure, Lord Darkseid. I shall leave at once. So then Steppenwolf takes off to the Plumber facility on the parallel Earth to lead the strike. However back in Gotham, Cyborg and Aquaman continue their battle with the Incurseans. More and more are popping out of the portal. Aquaman: Cyborg, do what ever it takes to close that portal! There are too many of them and I am running out of steam! Cyborg: I think I got it, Aquaman. Hold on a little while longer. Aquaman: I'll try, kid. Aquaman holds them off by impaling a few of them with his trident weapon and some Atlantean martial arts moves. His skill is very impressive, but even the king of the sea can't go on forever. Cyborg: I got it! Cyborg reconfigures his hand cannon to send out a signal to close the portal, but also send the Incurseans back where they belong. Aquaman: Cutting it close, kid. Cyborg: Sorry, pops. Aquaman: This "pops" can still beat you into submission, boy. Cyborg: We can go at the gym later. Aquaman: It's a deal. Aquaman to Superman: come in. I'm with Cyborg. Has Batman been found yet? Superman: No and we have our hands busy here! Aquaman: What's wrong? Superman: Boom Tubes started opening up in Metropolis, we had to deal with them first! Cyborg: What came out of them? Wonder Woman: Metal monsters, Cyborg! They say their mission is to destroy all that is flesh and the means of flesh! Cyborg: That's not good. We have to help. Superman: No. Stick to the original plan and find Batman. Aquaman: I'm sending Cyborg though, Superman. Only he can close the portals. I can find Batman on my own. Superman: All right then. Superman out. Aquaman: Go, Cyborg. Cyborg: On it. Cyborg takes off via a jet pack leaving Aquaman alone in Gotham City, but he is adamant that he can find Batman alone. Back in Undertown now, Ben and Kevin finally made it and have already started fighting the invaders. They are white skinned monster like aliens who intend to conquer this world. Kevin is covered in a metallic like armor all over his body and Ben is in the form of Ampfibian. Kevin: What the hell are these things?! Ampfibian: Don't know and I don't care. We take these things out and then we go after that guy who hurt grandpa. Kevin: And Ben, look at that portal! More of these freaks are pouring out of it! Ampfibian: There has to be a way to close it, Kevin. Kevin: Try Feedback. Maybe he can absorb the portal's energy. Ampfibian: Good idea. So then Ben transforms into Feedback to use his antennae to absorb the portal's energy into his body in hopes of closing it. It seems to be working, but soon something unexpected happens to Ben. Kevin: Ben! What's happening?! Feedback: I think I'm about to learn what happened to Rook! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Ben teleports away, but the portal is hut. However Kevin is forced to handle these aliens alone until more Plumbers arrive. However Ben soon finds himself in Gotham City now in an alley way. The surge of power reverted him back to his human form and he passes out from exhaustion. Flash and Green Lantern are in Gotham now and from above, Green Lantern can see a green glow. Green Lantern: Hey, Flash, you see that glow? Flash: I did. Should we check it out? Green Lantern: Might as well. Flash: Got it. Flash and Green Lantern find themselves in the alley now where they see Ben, face down on the ground. Flash: It came from a kid, Hal. Green Lantern: Is he all right? Flash turns him over to check for a pulse and there is one. Flash: He'll be fine, Hal. What is this? Flash is referring to the Omnitrix. Green Lantern: It's just a watch, genius. Flash: Weirdest looking watch I ever saw. Use your ring to scan it. Green Lantern: Fine. Ring: scan and identify. Ring: Scanning...scanning...Unknown alien technology. Unable to identify. Green Lantern: Not again. Are you on the fritz? Ring: Negative. Green Lantern: Damn. What about that glow? Ring: Scanning....Match. It is reminiscent of Boom Tube portal technology. Flash: Boom Tubes? That means Darkseid. Green Lantern: Sure does. Let's get the kid out of here. If he's connected to Darkseid then we need to get him on lock-up. Flash: Agreed. Green Lantern encases Ben in a green energy bubble and he takes Ben as his prisoner, but Rook managed to get a look at it. Rook: Ben. I must tag that green one before he gets away. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to bug Green Lantern so he can track them to their location. Rook: It works. Now I just need to follow them. Hang on, Ben. Rook makes his way to save his friend from Green Lantern and Flash. However Aquaman saw Rook and recognized his face from the image that Damian sent everybody. Aquaman: My comrades are in trouble and I'm not going to let that alien invader take his partner back neither. Aquaman chases after Rook too, but makes sure to keep a reasonable distance back so Rook won't see him. Although now back at the Plumber HQ is Batman who continues his trek through the base. He is very careful to make sure that no one sees him. Batman soon finds a computer console which may give him some answers. Batman: Now let's see what I can find out about this place. He reads the files and goes by them piece by piece for answers. Batman: They call themselves the Plumbers. They are a group of intergalactic law enforcement officers and this group here on Earth monitors all the alien activity on the planet. Interesting. It even talks about that kid I saw who transformed into that creature. His name is Ben Tennyson and that device on his wrist is called the Omnitrix. Batman exits out of the computer console because there is a chance he is being monitored. Batman: I have to find a way out here and back to the Batcave. Although soon, Batman is caught off guard because a Boom Tube opens in front of him. Soon Parademons come out in full force, but so does Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf: Greetings, Justice Leaguer. My lord Darkseid sends his regards. Batman: Who are you suppose to be? Steppenwolf: I am Steppenwolf: uncle of Darkseid and your executioner. Batman: We'll see about that. Come and get me. Steppenwolf: Gladly. Destroy him and tear this facility apart! Batman is soon confronted by swarms of Parademons, but unknown to them, Zed and Gwen heard the loud boom. Gwen: You hear that, girl? Zed: Bark! Bark! Gwen: Let's go, Zed. Gwen and Zed run towards the source of the noise to see the Batman himself being attacked by Parademons. Gwen: What's going on here? Steppenwolf: Another one. Kill her too. Gwen: So these guys aren't friends of yours then? Batman: No they're not. You going to stand there or are you going to fight? Gwen: Like you had to ask. Gwen blasts the Parademons with her mana blasts and Zed leaps in to attack them as well with her mighty jaws. Batman uses his grapnel to capture one of the Parademons, but also to use him like a club against the others. The battle is going well for the heroes, but now Steppenwolf gets into the fight. He has an axe for a weapon which he uses to slice the cable to Batman's grapnel. He tries to strike at Batman with it, but Gwen protects Batman by capturing the axe with her powers. Steppenwolf is then struck in the face by Batman in the jaw. The Parademons then fly off in fear back to the Boom Tube leaving Steppenwolf behind. It closes. Batman: Thanks. Gwen: Don't mention it. Batman: If you don't mind me asking though: what is your connection to that Ben kid, I had to fight earlier? Gwen: I'm Gwen and he's my cousin. You fought him? Batman: Yes. I was transported to your station and he attacked me before I had the chance to explain. Gwen: Sure sounds like Ben. I doubt you're really the bad guy here now. Especially after those monsters attacked you. Batman: They're called Parademons, Gwen. Gwen: How do you know that? Batman: A group of people including myself had to fight these things after they invaded our world. They are the subordinates of Darkseid. After his invasion was ceased, we decided to stay together as a team and became the Justice League. Gwen: Cool. Now that we're friends now, I think we need to find out what the heck is going on here. These guys coming out of nowhere, you, Rook disappearing, it's all strange. Batman: Agreed. There's something sinister going on here. We need to find the root cause. Vilgax: Look no further, fools. I am the one you seek. Gwen: Vilgax! Vilgax: Yes, Gwen and I am here to kill you both! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ampfibian **Feedback *Kevin E. Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Zed *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *Green Lantern *Flash *Cyborg Villains *Vilgax *Incurseans *Computron's Minions *Darkseid *Desaad *Steppenwolf *Parademons Category:Crossover Category:Series Category:Gothamcity1992